essaywritingjdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
The role of techers in students learning 'Ndia Azizi'
Nadia Azizi 1392/3/3 ' Teacher's role in students learning' ' ' In this article we are going in details about the role of the teachers in students learning. Traditionally, the role of a teacher were very limited,to what,how and when to teach in the classroom.The teachers where expected to teach the children the same methods,and could not deviate from the traditional teaching methods.Thus ,teachers stood in front of the class and deliver the same lessons year after year. Any deviation from the traditional practices was discouraged and prohibited by the eduction laws and regulations. Many teachers today, however, are encouraged to adapt and adopt new practices that acknowledge both the art and science of learning. They understand that the essence of education is a close relationship between a knowledgeable, caring adult and a secure, motivated child. They grasp that their most important role is to get to know each student as an individual in order to comprehend his or her unique needs, learning style, social and cultural background, interests, and abilities.Teachers have to be committed to relating to youngster of many cultures, including those young people who, with traditional teaching, might have dropped out -- or have been forced out -- of the education system. Teachers have discovered how to make students passionate participants in the instructional process by providing project-based, participatory, educational adventures. They know that in order to get students to truly take responsibility for their own education, the curriculum must relate to their lives, learning activities must engage their natural curiosity, and assessments must measure real accomplishments and be an integral part of learning. The day-to-day job of a teacher, is becoming one of designing and guiding students through engaging learning opportunities. An educator's most important responsibility is to search out and construct meaningful educational experiences that allow students to solve real-world problems and show they have learned new ideas, skills, and habits of mind and heart that meet agreed-on educational standards. A teacher has many responsibilities in the school institution not just as an educator, but also as a counsellors and a friend. Teachers have to be ready to deal with students and their many problems that may arise The teacher should be ready in everyway to help a student not just with learning but other problems as well as a student with a problems problem is very often reflected somehow on there school work. Making it noticeable to the teacher who should have the right skills and qualifications to assist the student. The teacher should be able to emphasize with the students and be in a position to counsel and guide the students. S/he should give the students the confidence to the students to open up and seek the teachers counselling and guidance. This may in some cases become a problem as this can cause the students to become close to the teacher as a counsellor and the teacher could lose their influence as a teacher as they are seen more as a friend and peer rather that the classes instructor. Students may not want to talk to the teacher and tell their problems and try to keep them bottled up inside, which only results in the students problem growing and becoming worse. The most general way for a teacher to asses a student is just taking and observing their overall behaviour and performance in the class. If the teacher is able to identify that there is a problem and have the skills to help it is very beneficial for the student. However in some cases the teacher may feel the need to contact the student’s parents and see if they can get to the root of the problem. There are many reasons that can put students in to a state of depression such as anxiety of exams, eating problems even problems of being bullied can cause students to retreat in to their shells and if these problems are not caught in time they will become more serious and then will even require professional help from a counsellor. As a teacher have the most important role in students learning both in their real life and in school, so a teacher must be aware about his classrooms atmosphere and all of his students behaviour.